HARRY POTTER AND THE SELF FULFILLING PROPHECY
by RavenHuffleGriff
Summary: During a ferocious battle on the Hogwarts ground, Harry and his soul mate Ginny will be squeezed into the past by a Self Fulfilling Prophecy


**Summary:** During a ferocious battle on the Hogwarts ground, Harry and his soul mate Ginny will be squeezed into the past by a Self Fulfilling Prophecy

**Chapter1: FALL OF HOGWARTS**

**August 22nd 1997 **

The chosen one looked around and the scene before shook him deep from his core. Before him lay, the debris of fallen Hogwarts. Everywhere spells were thrown .Many bodies lay on the ground dead. Voldmort's sudden onslaught on Hogwarts left the Light side off guarded. Being summer the school has no children. Soon the order, Dumbledore army and aurors joined the professors in the battle against Voldmort.

The casualties are more on the light side. Many of them were his friends and people whom he felt like his family Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Billy, Molly, Hagrid, Filtwick, aurors, Friends from his Dumbledore army Neville, Luna, Cho, Katie many more were dead.

Harry mind whirled seeing his best friends die. Ron Duelled with Lucius and killed him but was died by falling himself in the path of killing curse meant for Hermione, who soon joined him due to deadly gash on her head bleeding her to death.

While the others battled with the death eaters. Harry potter battled with Voldmort who was in the lead in terms of skill and knowledge. Training with the Dumbledore army helped him a lot but he was not a match to voldmort. Seeing his friend's death flared Harry and in his fury he started throwing spells rapidly at Voldmort but was unable to break through Voldmort shield.

His whole body began to ache; his left shoulder was dislocated and is severely injured by the reductor curse sent by Voldmort. Another black curse broke through his shield and hit him on his chest leaving a large gash. Harry's world began to revolve, all the strength in his body drained, his eyelids began to droop and unconsciousness tried to over take him... he fought from fainting.

Harry thought, is this the end? Didn't he have the power to kill Voldmort? The entire wizarding world thought him as the chosen one. Didn't the blood prophecy which left him as an orphan, took his childhood normalcy, left him from having a normal life which he always wanted, say that he has the power Voldmort doesn't have. Whatever the power was not helping him today.

Another curse thrown at him threw him 10 feet back on the ground hitting his head.

Voldmort spoke with his evil sneer "You brat, you thought that you had the power to defeat me..."

All the people hope that Harry would be the one to defeat the Voldmort again after defeating him in his childhood. Is his success as an infant is sheer luck?

"... Iam immortal even Dumbledore was unable to..."

The word Dumbledore made a rush of guilty soak him... he always felt guilty for his parents, Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore has left him with the knowledge of horcruxes and faith in him to destroy them and finally defeat Voldmort. But Harry was unable to destroy all the horcruxes. Voldmort came to know about their search for his horcruxes and found that four of them are already destroyed; he secured the remaining horcruxes and in his fury attacked Hogwarts to destroy it.

"... You never had the power to defeat me..."

He always felt that Love is the power he had. His mother love for him has rebounced the killing curse thrown at him by Voldmort.

Love... His love...his Ginny ... before starting for the horcruxes he broke up with Ginny. He was left with a shattered heart. But then he felt he had to do it, he couldn't see Ginny getting hurt. He knew he still love her and it hurt him to leave her. He told himself it is for her safety and he have to leave her even it broke him. He thought at least Ginny will be safe now... will she? Will Voldmort let her live?

"... and now no power will aid you ..."

Then a sudden feeling rose to save his Ginny, he no more considered about his life, his Ginny has to be alive. Though, some part of him thought that, this might be the end but another part believes in something to happen... Some miracle...

"... and now you will die. AVADA KEDA..."

And suddenly his whole body shivered as if sudden volts of power passed through him. It felt as if he was pulled by some force. It felt like his life was being sucked even before the killing curse hit him. The world around him whirled... ...It...It felt as if he was PORTKEYED.

**August 21st 1997**

"Hermione are you sure that the bloody horcrux is here"

"Ronald, Language. I already told u we are not sure where the remaining horcruxes are, we only know that the snake which we presume as horcrux will always be with Voldmort" Hermione sighed.

"But why will he keep his horcrux here? We know that he hate this place most" Ron expressed.

The trio apparated to the muggle orphanage Voldmort stayed in his childhood, in disguise.

"May be Ron but he also hate the Guants who left his mother but he still left the ring hidden there" Harry spoke.

"Harry is right Ron, may be Voldmort is placing the horcrux in places some are the other way related to him, so is this place. We need to check all the places from the memories given to us by Dumbledore. Now stop the batter, we should not attract any people. We don't know if Voldmort is keeping people to watch this place"

Ron frowned at his girl friend but followed them silently into the orphanage. Though they were not visible because of invisibility cloak but people can hear them so Hermione made nonverbal silencing charm and notice-me-not charm on them.

They knew the room in which tom lived in his childhood from the penseive memories. Luckily the room is vacant,' may be the children presently living might have went to play' they assumed. They entered the room. The room remained the same from their memory even after 50 years.

"What if any one enters the room" Ron expressed his concern.

"They won't. I have placed confundus charm on the room entrance, anybody coming near room will forget the existence of this room" Hermione said.

"You are brilliant Mione that's why I love you." Ron said.

"Ronald you love me only because Iam brilliant than you" Hermione spoke angrily.

"Come on Mione that is not what I mean..."Ron spoke.

"You two stop now and search the room" Harry ordered.

Frowning at her boyfriend Hermione took her wand and spoke 'malum deprehensio' a green light emitted continuously from her wand like a torch.

"Here this will help us to search the horcrux , in the presence of anything dark the green light becomes red" she then explained the charm and the wand movement to her friends and the trio started scanning the room on either sides.

"Look here there is something inside this" Ron spoke. The two went to look the wardrobe he is scanning. Their light also turned into pale red near a wardrobe. Harry opened the wardrobe they removed all the clothes present. Inside the wardrobe Harry could feel something... something evil presence, it is the same feeling he felt when he held the true locket they retrieved from Kreature he cancelled the charm and muttered 'Specialis Revelio spell'.

On the base of the wardrobe appeared a small door like a secret locker he slide the locker door and inside lay a brilliantly shinning golden cup.

The trio became spell-bound seeing the golden cup.

Hermione spoke first "It is the Helga Hufflepuff cup".

Rom sighed "wicked ... how this v...VoldyBloddymort came in possession of the founders antiques is above me".

They quickly checked for any dark enchantments held by the cup. But found nothing except for the presence of horcrux inside it.

"But isn't strange how can we voldmort leave his horcrux without any magical enchantments or traps" Hermione expressed her concern watching the cup in suspicion. She gazed at harry who held a similar expression.

It is Ron who broke the reverie. "May be he might have felt no one will expect to check for anything magical in a muggle orphanage and any heavy magic will attract unwanted attention"

And he moved to pick the cup. "Ron...no... don't..."

Even before harry could complete his words Ron's fingers touched the handle of the cup. And the cup Disappeared.

Ron was shocked and became white. It is last thin g he expected, how it can happen. It is not a portkey, if it was a portkey he should have been taken along with the cup to whatever place it left.

As if answering to his thoughts Hermione spoke "It ... it is TELEPORTED".


End file.
